Demented Love
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: 'I'm still laughing as I look back at the moon and catch the red color it has become. I laugh more, and as I laugh I become louder. I laugh because if I don't laugh, then I'll cry.' WARNING: Murder, mentions of smut but no actual smut. I do not own Sonic or the image.


It sickened me. Sickened me down to my core. Seeing my blue beauty with that…that…_black devil _just seemed so unfair to me. Who was the one that had been with Sonic from the beginning? Me. Who cheered him up the hedgehog when he was having a depression attack? I did. Who devoted every single second of their life to him? Certainly not that freak of an experiment! So why? Why would fate give my heart to the speeding hero only to have it trampled on when I wasn't given the hero's heart in return? It was just unfair.

Did my blue love see the sadness in my eyes when he held hands with the other hedgehog? Did he hear my quieted whimpers at night when I cried myself to sleep? No, no probably not. As far as Sonic knew, everything was great. Everyone was happy. Everything was just so fucking wonderful! I guess that is just because I'm one hell of an actor. Most days I can grin and laugh with everyone even when that thief comes by and holds onto _my _Sonic, but there are still those days when I have to find an excuse to be alone and sulk in my sorrow. I had been so sure that the only person I had to worry about was Amy. The way she clung to him and pronounced her love to him had me worried at times, but I was secretly smug every time Sonic would turn her down. Really, it's ironic that the one person I did not suspect would be the one to steal my love from me.

I was past tears by now; it's just been too long. Around a year ago now I believe. One year since my secret love came holding hands with _him _and telling me to go fuck myself since they were together. Okay, they didn't really say that, but they might as well of. That was when my heart slowly started to break. Even now, my heart is still breaking as time goes on. The pain I feel is so merciless.

Looking through the window I see the moon tonight is full. Its golden smile taunts me endlessly as I stare. I almost feel the need to hiss at its joy. Was I really the only one suffering? Even Amy had moved on, and Knuckles hadn't been happy when she did. Me, I couldn't move on, not when I knew that Sonic and I were meant to be together. I've convinced myself that he has to be confused, that the black demon, that calls him self Shadow, has somehow tricked my soul mate. I just can't believe that there is any other explanation. I wanted Sonic to understand that as well, but the one time I tried to convince Sonic that he was wrong; he told me that if I was real friend, I would support him and his choice. He was gone for two days before he came back and said he was sorry for getting angry with me since I _apparently_ didn't understand just how much they love each other. I haven't approached him on the subject since then for fear that he will run off and not return the next time. I've racked my head every day trying to think of a way for him to understand. I have never came up with any answer.

I grab my chest feeling the usual pain stir at the thoughts of my love. No, I don't want to be the only one to suffer anymore! A thought occurred to me then; if I couldn't be happy, why must everyone else be? Why must I be the only one to cry out at night? To be the only one to feel merciless rejection? To feel betrayal? No. I didn't have to be the only one. It was then that a poisonous, yet joyous, thought took hold of me.

Smiling, I turn away from the brightly lit moon and head towards the kitchen. Looking around I'm reminded of all the messes Cream and I made while cooking for everyone when we could. I specifically remember when Sonic's last birthday had passed. I had worked all morning, until one in the afternoon, making a cake for my favorite hero. When he had returned from his run around the continent later, I showed him my work. He had been excited and wanted me to help him eat it, saying I deserved a piece for doing all of this for him. We ended up finishing it together, just the two of us. That is one of my more happier memories with him. Of course, it wasn't a month later he announced him and that vile being were dating. I search the drawers I've been through numerous times looking for the perfect utensil. I pick up the steak knife and catch its glint through the moonlight seeping through the window. My smile widens as I make my way upstairs toward my target.

The door clicks open softly with no creaking, nothing that would alert the person I'm surprising. More light shines through his window and illuminates his sleeping face. His expression is so peaceful it really makes my heart soft just looking at him. The way his chest rises slowly as he sleeps and the way he curls in on himself, it really is all so beautiful. I move to straddle him at the waist while making sure to not jostle him awake just yet. His breathing is disrupted, but returns to normal after a moment. Still asleep, he turns around to lie on his back and I get a clear view of his sleeping form. Right now I'm sitting on his pelvis and I can feel my heart pick up its pace. Don't tell anyone, but I always pictured my self in this position, on top of him, bringing us both pleasure as I would move up and down. I salivate as I think on my fantasy a little longer. I can't continue to think like this however, maybe once I'm done I can.

Getting back to the matter at hand, I place my hand on his cheek and stroke it for a while listening to him mumble incoherently. I give a small smile at his voice sounding out. Taking back my hand, I grab my shoes and release my shoe strings from their confinements. His hands must be tied for me to continue on because I wouldn't want him running away while I work. Perhaps shoe strings are thin, but by the time I plan for him to get out, he'll be to tired to run anyhow. Once I'm sure the knots are secure, I pick the knife back up and place it as my beauty's throat. I trace as if I'm slitting, but I don't want to do that, no that would be too quick. Not as fun. His eyebrows scrunch together and I know he is about to wake up. Quickly, I lean down and place my lips upon his own in a passionate kiss before he can open those glorious emeralds. I can feel his mouth move and hear his voice questioning what was happening. When my lips seperate from his, I place my free hand on his mouth and place the knife's tip to my lips in a shush action.

"Don't start screaming now, Sonic. Not when the fun hasn't even started yet." I whisper to him. His eyes widen in what I'm guessing is fear. I snicker quietly as run the blade along his side, from his arm pit to the bottom of his rib cage. I place a little pressure, not enough to draw blood, but enough to leave an indent in his skin. My love cringes from the pain and I can't help but laugh soundlessly at how vulnerable he is right now. He is so lovely, it really is a shame he has made me so depressed.

"I love you, Sonic." I whisper as I plunge the knife deep into his side, letting a river of his blood escape throught the offered exit. It's so beautiful. The red on our fur, the blood on the floor, the screams that are barely muffled by my hand. I giggle insanely as I take the knife out and stab his abdomen next. The ruby liquid sprays up into my face and onto my chest and I feel so giddy. When I pull the knife out this time I lick along its edge to taste my lover's life. Metallic and salty. I lick again knowing every part of him deserves to be treasured and cherished. His voice is going weak and hoarse, and it upsets me knowing our fun is coming to an end. Going for what I've always wanted, I create a slit across his left peck and throw the knife randomly across the room. Its dull clang barely reaches me as I shove my hand into my soulmate's bleeding wound and grabs onto his still beating heart. Feeling its beating pulse is such a turn-on, I may have started to dry humped my love while pulling it out of him. It's beautiful. Like a shining wet gem plucked out of a river bed.

Sonic's eyes are half lidded and unseeing now, but those dim emeralds are still so lovely where they are. I hold his heart closer to mine and start to laugh. I'm still laughing as I look back at the moon and catch the red color it has become. I laugh more, and as I laugh I become louder. I laugh because if I don't laugh, then I'll cry.

**~End~**

**There will be no flaming, but reviews and suggestions are welcome.**


End file.
